


All I want for Christmas

by t0b1



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0b1/pseuds/t0b1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto comes back from Tokyo to spend Christmas with Haru. Part of the First Annual Iwatobi Christmas Fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightybug/gifts).



> Prompt fill: 
> 
> Makoto is at university in Tokyo and Haru is in a different college and since Haru gets off for holiday break earlier than Makoto he plans a super romantic break for them and cuteness and wow okay go wild
> 
> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy it~

 

Haru doesn’t get text messages often.

In fact, it’s quite rare. His phone was more of a makeshift watch, or camera, or an alternate light source during emergencies. He could almost hear Nagisa’s voice – “Haru-chan, pick up your phone!” or Makoto’s exasperated sigh on the rare occasion they were apart. Granted, since they graduated high school the chances of a Haru with a phone had marginally increased, but was still rather unreliable,

Yet here he is – sitting at his study, chair legs scraping against the wooden floor as he swipes to unlock the phone screen. Makoto’s smiling face peers back at him, the green light flashing on and off as the notification bubble lights up.

 **_(_ ** **1) Unread Message**

_Haru-chan, long time no see! How are you doing? I’ve almost finished my finals, only a few more days to go! \\(^ v ^)/   Take care of yourself, and make sure to eat more than just mackerel, ok?_

 

Makoto was always working hard, but always had time for Ren and Ran. With his amazing ability to handle children, it was no surprise he would go into paediatrics. But studying for any degree in medicine is difficult, with little time to relax. 

 _‘ So busy he didn’t have time to celebrate his birthday….’_ Haru frowns lightly at the thought. ‘ _Not to mention Christmas is coming up soon.’_  Makoto was always kind and caring, too busy worrying over others to worry about himself.  If only he could return his sentiments…

‘ _Well, it’s decided. I’ll host the most romantic holiday getaway.’_

Eyes lit up with a familiar intensity (he could feel the coarse plastic covering under his feet, goggles glinting as his field of vision narrows down to a single focus, calves tensed and ready to spring). He was going to make this work. Haru was sure of it.

Now, who could he call for help?

As the dial tone of his mobile rings, Haru begins to plan…

*****

“Ah, Haru-chan!”

Suitcase in hand, Makoto smiles, eyes crinkling into upward crescents as white earmuffs ruffle gently in the breeze.

“Makoto.” Haru’s eyes sparkle lightly in the afternoon sun, as he offers his hand.

He’d bought some pies earlier, thinking they could warm themselves up amidst the winter chill. Traipsing through the snow, they passed by crowds and shop display windows, vibrantly coloured presents stacked upon each other.

They stopped by the town square, where children ran around. A tug of a hand. A gentle smile. Brushing snow from the fountain's edge, together they sit in a comfortable silence.

Closing his eyes, Haru leans in to Makoto's side, breathing in his scent. The faint smell of cologne in a backdrop of trickling water lulls him into a pensive tranquility.

"It's really been a long time, hasn't it?" That familiar smile he never realised he missed so much.

"Mm... let's go home."

Finishing off their pies, they trek back to the Nanase household.

 

*****

When Haru first called Nagisa, he'd almost dropped his phone in fright at the barrage of suggestions spewing through the speaker.

"I know, I know! We should totally set up the house. Candles, roses, everything needed for a  _romantic_ atmosphere! Just like in those movies! You should cook him something, give him something from the heart. What does Makoto like to eat? I know -- sweet things, everyone likes sweet things. Oh, oh what about presents? Wait, Haru-chan should choose it, not me! Let's get the others in on this too--"

And now, his newly refurbished house was completely covered with christmas decorations. Tinsel and stars adorned the entrance, whilst the softened glow of scented candles cast its incandescent glow throughout the house. Ignoring Makoto's slightly confused expression, Haru walked on, grabbing a small wrapped package from under the christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas, Makoto. Thank you for everything this year." 

Staring down at the hand-made card, with the special edition Christmas Iwatobi-chan doodle (complete with reindeer and a sleigh), as well as the two candy canes stuck side by side in a heart shape. In the middle, a photo of them both from their childhood, of the two of them as they made snowballs together, during their first shared christmas. 

There was still plenty of surprises left, from the seafood extraordinaire (fried squid as a specialty), as well as the two tickets to an onsen trip further north. But for now...

 

"There's one more thing..."

He could almost hear the mischievous giggle as Haru pointed upwards at the doorframe at the small sprig of mistletoe.

' _We can continue on together, one step at a time.'_

 

 


End file.
